


Ink and Octo Date

by SquiglyChan



Series: Squidbeak Shenanigans [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkward Date, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiglyChan/pseuds/SquiglyChan
Summary: Banira had asked Mochi out on a date and the day had finally come. The two agents will have to get through the day together, getting passed awkward language barriers, random strangers on the street, and...a fear of blenders? They have their hands full and let's hope they can go on a nice day out without anything bad happening.





	Ink and Octo Date

Agent 3 jumped up into Octo Canyon, shaking his tentacles out when he stepped off the kettle. He heard a grumble to his right, DJ Octavio sitting in his snow globe, the octo king turning his back to the agent and looking out over the canyon. The inkling felt a little bad for the large octopus, having to be stuck in a small container for the rest of his days but, judging by the large bandages on the glass from past attempts, he'd escape soon enough.

“Salutations, Agent 3! What brings you to Octo Canyon?” Cap'n Cuttlefish's voice rang out, the old man sitting against the cabin with a crabby cake in his hand.

“I just came by to check something. Agent 8 and I have the day off, right?” Banira asked, dropping off his cape and hero gear, his hero runners still on his feet.

“Right-o! I'm sure Agent 4 can keep Inkopolis safe, especially with Agent 1 and 2 to help him.”

“Okay, thanks Cap'n. I'll see you for training tomorrow, then,” the agent waved before stepping back onto the kettle, taking one last look at the canyon before disappearing in a splash of purple ink. The journey was short, the inkling stopping on a small step under the vent in the square.

Jumping up into the square, Banira pulled his phone out and opened up 8's contact, his eyes getting stuck on the cute picture of the octoling he had saved as the icon. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, the feeling swelling up every time he saw or thought about Moch- Agent 8. He was Agent 8. If he thought of him as anything else, he was going to get a weird fluttering feeling that wouldn't want to go away, and he just never wanted to deal with that. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts out and thumbed a quick message to the octoling.

_I just got back from Octo Canyon and I'm heading to your place now._

_Is the understands. Ring bell if I not outside on step when get here._

_Alright. Sounds like a plan._

Banira tucked his phone into his pocket, walking out of the square to the 4 and 8's shared home, passing Crusty Sean's truck. He could see Inkopolis plaza in the distance, the neighborhoods and apartment buildings coming into view and he turned down a street to his left, leaving the plaza behind him. The pathway was familiar, Agent 3 having walked this road once before when Agent 4 didn't show up for training, the house being around halfway down the street.

The inkling walked up the front walkway, rose bushes and other flowered plants leading to the door, and he stood at the doorstep. Nervousness started to climb through his limbs, his hearts beating faster than they should've been, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. There was nothing about this that should be making him nervous, it's just two friends hanging out together. Sure, Mochi might think of it as a date but he doesn't quiet understand the true meaning of date. Banira pressed his hand against his face, dragging it downward, before ringing the door bell.

“Door unlock, I bit busy here!” He heard Agent 8 call from somewhere inside, a rummaging sound tailing his words. Agent 3 opened the door and stepped inside, the entry hall and the part of the living room he could see looked freshly cleaned, way too clean for two teenage boys living here. He heard the rummaging noise clearer now, the sound coming from a room with the door wide open before being followed by a quiet groan of frustration.

“8? You okay?” He called out as he walked passed an open archway to the kitchen, something shiny reflecting the sun into his eyes for a moment. Banira poked his head around the door frame, looking around the open room. The octoling was partway under the bed, clearly looking for something, clothes and papers scattered here and there. He heard another noise of frustration before the agent came out from underneath the bed frame, not happy with the results.

“Me doing okay. Can't find toothpick and get worrying,” his face was twisted in a look of concentration, worry evident in his eyes, and he slipped passed the inkling. “I not remembering where put.”

“Well, let's retrace your steps. Where was the last place you remember having it?”

“Koré already try that, still not find. Ohhh, me hope not lost in canyon.”

“I don't think you lost it at Octo Canyon, I saw you put it back on before you left. I wouldn't worry too much, you'll fin-” a loud squeak noise cut him off, Agent 3 hurrying to make sure the octoling wasn't hurt.

“Me okay! Turn out ice and feet not mix on floor,” the agent was picking himself up, dusting his legs off and wobbling slightly into the fridge. “On hold, me need clean off floor ice.”

Banira walked around the island in the kitchen, watching as 8 picked up the ice cube and chucked it into the sink. He sat down on one of the stools they had, the smaller agent taking a rag and wiping the floor dry. The sun was coming in through the window, a bright object mirroring the light into the inkling's eyes and, upon turning toward it, he let out a small laugh.

“I think I found your toothpick,” that got his attention. The hopeful look in the octoling's eyes made that fluttering feeling come back. He motioned to the small object on the counter and got a sharp pang in his chest at the happy noise that came from 8, a warm feeling rushing to his face.

“How did miss? Me went through house whole possible three time.”

“Sometimes when you're looking for something, you sort of tunnel vision and you either ignore literally everything else or you just blatantly miss it.”

“Vision can tunnel?”

“It's an expression, it just means to hyper focus on something and not pay anything else any mind.”

“That does sense,” Agent 8 gave him a small hug as thanks, putting the toothpick in its usual spot on his ear. “Hope you not mind wait for me get readying?”

“Take as long as you need to, I'll be here.”

Agent 3 had to look away as his small companion walked down the hall, wearing nothing but an over-sized t-shirt covering him down to his knees. How he didn't notice the octoling's lack of clothing earlier, he didn't know, but he forced his attention to anything else. The house was clean but, judging by 8's impulse to clean the ice cube off the floor, it could be in his nature to just keep things tidy. 8 came back to his mind, how it felt to have his arms around him, how cute he looked in his large t-shirt, how his hearts tried to escape his chest every time he thought of the agent, and he gave himself a slap.

What was wrong with him lately? Sure, the octoling agent was new. It made sense that he would be on his mind, he was trained to fight octarians and it was interesting to have one in the New Squidbeak Splatoon. That had to be it. There was no other reason. Yes, Agent 8 was attractive but that was just what octolings looked like. It was their nature like it was an inkling's nature to be fresh and avoid being raw. Yet, there was something about 8 that was different from the other octolings he's met, on or off the battlefield. So, what was it?

“Sorry if take long, me had to tidy Koré's room. I sort tore part while look for toothpick,” 8 got his attention from the open archway, the small agent bouncing slightly on his toes. He was wearing a long sleeved crop top and his usual black leggings, his tentacles tied up with a bandanna.

“I did tell you it was fine for you to take as long as you needed.”

“I not want waste you time. Do Cap'n not need tomorrow?”

“We do have to go back to work tomorrow, but let's not worry about that 'til later.”

Agent 8 gave him a nod and disappeared down the entry hall, Banira pushing the stool in and following behind him. On one side of the door was a pile of shoes, clearly thrown haphazardly after someone took them off, and on the other side the shoes were lined up neatly. 8 took a pair of boots with a slight heel and slipped them on his feet, pushing the other shoes together with his foot so there was no gaps in the line. After his shoes were securely on, he quickly lined up the messy pile, the shoes now organized by height.

“Is Agent 4 a messy person?”

“Hm? Not usual but some time he too tired to pick up so I clean for him. He work hard at Salmon run so I give him need breaks.”

“That's nice of you but,” Agent 3 opened the door for 8, letting the smaller agent step out into the sunlight. “Do you clean the whole house by yourself?”

“No, we split room and clean or we do different job through house. Either ways, we keep fair.”

“As long as it's fair, I don't want Agent 4 leaving you to do all the work yourself.”

Agent 8 locked the door and nearly started bouncing down the sidewalk. Banira shook his head, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and moved after the octoling. The two walked side by side, heading back into the square, silence stretching between them. How did people do this on a regular basis? He couldn't wrap his head around spending a day with someone, especially someone he was close to, let alone going on a date with a work crush- friend. He was a co-worker, nothing else.

“Banira, what do inkling do on date?” 8 spoke up after a while, Inkopolis square coming into view. The small agent seemed slightly uncomfortable, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt, glancing between the inkling beside him and the path in front of them. “Is just hang out or is different?”

“Agent 4 didn't tell you the _actual _meaning of date,” 8 tilted his head, prompting him to continue. “A date is when two people go out with each other when they are interested in them. Uh, like they want to start a relationship.”

“What kind relationship? Friendship relation or some else?”

“In love kind of relationship.”

“Oh, so it like date we have in octarian area.”

“I guess so.”

“Why Koré lie about then? Did he not know real mean?”

“I think he knew. He was probably trying to embarrass one of us.”

“I not think he do that but I ask him about later.”

“You do that. Is there anything you want to do today? Some turf war or go out to eat somewhere?”

Agent 8 tapped his chin as he walked, juggling some ideas in his head. A twinge of nervousness wrapped itself around Banira. Other than missions, he hasn't spent much time with the octoling. Would their interests line up? If they didn't, then what? He doubted he could just ignore whatever his hearts did whenever he thought of 8 but what could he do?

“You not hear?” 8's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the two walking by Deca Tower. Agent 3 felt bad, getting lost in his head instead of listening to his companion.

“Sorry, I got a little lost in thought. What did you say?”

“I said me not wanna do turf war. Me and Koré turf war a lot so it tired and we eat food last time. Why not you pick something do?”

“Y'all know what time it is!” Pearl's voice caused both of them to jump, turning around to see the news report.

“It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square,” Marina readjusted her headphones, smiling out to the inklings and octolings in the square.

“Yo, 'Rina! Give the peeps the news before we hop into the stages!”

“Uh, the news?”

“You know! The news about that one thing!”

“Oh, right! The Reef will be unavailable for turf and ranked play, even private battles, for the time being. How long until it is back in rotation is unknown at this time. So, take advantage of this and hang out in one of Inkopolis' most popular hang out spots!”

“You heard her! Now these are the current battle stages, check it!”

“Let go to Reef? It may busy but it good hang out place, yes?” 8 asked, pulling Banira away from the news casters.

“I've never been to The Reef outside of ranked battles but sure let's go. It could be fun.”

8 gave a little cheer with his arms before grabbing Banira's arm and nearly dragging the inkling away. Agent 3 straightened himself up, getting 8 to let his arm free, and walked next to the octoling, who was humming a song 3 didn't recognize. The sun was bright and high in the sky, causing him to lift his arm up to protect his eyes. 8 didn't seem to mind the light, looking around their surroundings with a look of awe on his face.

Something bumped his hand and, upon looking down, he found 8's pinkie reaching for him. A smile tried to fight its way onto his face, the inkling quietly grabbing 8's hand and giving it a squeeze. Mochi let out a squeak but didn't remove his hand, the octoling's face turning a light pink. No, he is Agent 8. Don't get attached and don't get any hopes up.

The Reef came into view, the chatter of inklings and octolings filling the air, and the cool air from the shaded areas blowing at them. A light flashed, drawing Banira's attention to an inkling with green tentacles, a camera around her neck, talking with small groups with including both squids and octos. Mochi lead the two to the bridge, staring out over the shops and cafés that were scattered around.

“Oh hey! You two, on the bridge!” 3 turned his head, the inkling with the camera running up to them. “Hi, I'm a reporter for Haikara Walker magazine and I'm doing a story on inkling/octoling relationships. Would you mind if I got a picture of you two?” She paused for a moment, her smile dropping for a second. “Please? You two look really cute together,” she paused once more before letting out a sigh. “Alright, well thank you anyway.”

“What did you do to get her to go away?” Banira asked, turning his head to Mochi, who was clinging to his arm.

“I just shaked head. I not like cameras very much,” the smaller agent was shaking slightly, holding onto 3's arm as if his life depended on it.

“Hey, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you,” he rubbed the octoling's arm, trying to calm him down. “Would you like me to go get you something? A smoothie or a soda from one of the cafés around here?”

“What smoothie?”

“Just a fruit drink mixed with sugar and milk. Here, let's go get you one,” 3 started heading off the bridge, Mochi not moving from his spot, and reached his hand out to the octoling. The inkling smiled as Mochi slowly moved forward, taking his hand in his own and heading down the ramp.

There was a small line at the café, people chattering about whatever useless nonsense, and Banira could hear the sound of the jellies mixing up drinks. He felt Mochi squeeze his hand, the octoling seeming to be reluctant to move closer. There was one more person in front of them, the inkling standing slightly to the side on their phone while they wait for their order. Banira looked to the menu, scanning the list of smoothie flavors, before turning to the shorter agent.

“What flavor would you like?”

“Flavor?” Mochi looked up at the menu, reading the list for a moment. “Wild berry sound interesting please.”

The inkling in front of them took their beverage, giving the jelly a thank you, before wandering off into The Reef. Banira approached the counter, Mochi holding both his arm and hand, and waited for the jelly to come back. Behind him, he heard a couple taking about how cute the octoling and inkling couple looked and something stirred in his chest, a part of him wondering if they were talking about him and Mochi. The jelly came bouncing to the counter, waving at him to order.

“Can I get a large wild berry smoothie and a large strawberry smoothie?”

The jelly did a little bounce before disappearing into the kitchen, the sound of a blender starting up following soon. Mochi tensed up and pulled on Banira's arm, letting out some quiet whimpers. 3 lifted his free arm and started to gently pet at the terrified octoling's tentacles beside him, confused on why he was scared. Then, memories of the metro came to his mind, feeling of crashing into that large glass container returning. Was that container a giant blender? It would explain the loud whirring noise he had heard before he crashed into it, but he had hit his head too hard to get a better look at it.

“Hey, there. Is he okay?” Banira turned to see an octoling looking at him, a concerned look on her face. The blender stopped for a moment before starting up again.

“Uh...yeah, he's fine. He just nearly had a really bad blender accident and hasn't quite gotten over it. He'll be okay as soon as it turns off, I believe.”

“Alright, if you're sure. What a good boyfriend you are though, helping him through this.”

“Oh, we're not-” the octoling had already walked off, grouping up with two other octolings and four inklings.

He heard the blender turn off again, the jelly hopping back with two smoothies in its arms. Banira took out his wallet from his pocket, handing the jelly some cash before taking the drinks from it. Mochi held on to him as he moved away from the café, his whimpering having stopped. 3 climbed up onto a high point, reaching down and pulling up his octoling after he set their drinks down next to him.

“You're okay. I didn't know about your fear of blenders, if I had I wouldn't have had suggested a smoothie,” he murmured as soon as Mochi sat down, wrapping his arms around the smaller agent.

“Smoothie not made of blend up test subjects?” Mochi whispered after a moment, leaning into Banira for support.

“No, just fruit, ice, milk, and sugar.”

“You sure?”

“I'm positive.”

“Then maybe I try now.”

Banira handed him his smoothie, watching as Mochi took some small sips from the straw. His octoling made a face before taking a bigger slurp out of the straw, a happy look in his eyes. He smiled at how cute Mochi was while taking a sip of his own smoothie, looking out at the shops and life below them. From their new elevated position, the breeze was a lot more noticeable, blowing their tentacles and nearly taking Mochi's bandanna. He reached up, untying it off of his head and holding it in his lap, taking a few large sips from his smoothie.

The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and the cool air that reached them. Banira gently took the bandanna out of Mochi's hand, setting his smoothie down and tying it back around his octoling's tentacles, holding his hand afterward. He heard a noise before Mochi started coughing, turning and patting his back.

“You okay?” He asked, giving his small companion some time to breath and clear his throat.

“I just breath in drink. I seem have problem with do that.”

“Yeah, you seem to have a knack for breathing things that aren't air. You sure you're okay?”

“I okay, I promise. I just need drink slow this time.”

“Alright, just let me know if I can help you with anything.”

“Me actual have one thing,” Mochi began, fidgeting with his sleeves. “What do with crush? How does confess?”

Banira paused for a moment, staring down at his smoothie. How was he supposed to answer his question when he couldn't even control his _own_ fluttering hearts? He didn't know much about love, having only recently fell for someone for the first time. He wasn't even part of the fad of confessing some sort of love to the Squid Sisters, so there was no prior experience in his head. He could just tell him the truth, that he didn't know about the subject, but he didn't want to risk seeing Mochi's disappointment.

“I don't know. I've never really had a crush before,” he looked down, looking anywhere but to his octoling beside him, and tried to slow down his hearts. Mochi's hand grabbed his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, okay. No need for awkward, I think I less knowing than you. It just...you okay with me talk about?” Banira nodded, still not looking at his companion, and took a sip from his smoothie. “It feel weird. Me hearts just want jump and try to escape chest. It cause fluttery feel in stomach and I not know what do. I talk to Koré and he tell me to confess but I not know how to. I get too nervous around them.”

“That doesn't sound like a fun time. I mean, you're learning a second language, you could always confess in octarian. That is, if they don't understand octarian.”

Mochi laughed at that, coming out as a really cute sound, before he sipped up some of his smoothie. Banira glanced over at him, seeing his octoling just quietly staring out over The Reef, his legs kicking. Then, Mochi spoke out, his words coming out in octarian, and his face went pink. There goes his hearts again, all of them trying to escape his chest, his mind running on autopilot. Did he just confess to him? No, he couldn't have. He remembered from experience that Mochi would speak in octarian if he was frustrated or if he couldn't quite think of how to form the Inklish words. It was just a coincidence.

“Can you repeat that? I'm a little rusty with most of my octarian.”

There was a pause and then, “nothing important. Think out loud is all.” Mochi rubbed his arm, clearly being bothered by something, and he squeezed Banira's hand a little tighter. “I been confused about some for while now, what did camera mean by inkling/octoling relationship?”

“Oh, it's probably gonna be a bit awkward but what she meant was sort of what we were talking about earlier, with the whole date conversation. She thought we were together like that.”

“Why she think that?”

“I'm not entirely sure,” he cleared his throat, looking down at their hands still tightly holding on to each other. “It might have something to do with us holding hands.” Banira held up their entwined hands so Mochi could see them.

“I not understand. Friends not hold hands normally?”

“Uh, no. Not really. At least, not as far as I know.”

Mochi was silent for a moment, tightening and loosening his grip on Banira's hand. He was swirling his smoothie around, his brows furrowed, deep in some form of thought. Banira felt awkward, unsure of what to do or say, and he couldn't force himself to look at the octoling next to him. The breeze that blew between them seemed like a wall, putting up a barrier that neither of them could get rid of.

“Well, in octarian, hold hands is sign of friend. We also use tentacle hold and cuddle as friend. If different to inkling than oh well?” Mochi said into the silence, turning to the inkling beside him.

“Really? I didn't realize your people were very touch heavy.”

Mochi shrugged before saying something in octarian, slurping up the rest of his smoothie. Banira smiled at the octoling, taking a sip of his own smoothie, feeling a small weight get lifted off of his shoulders. He noticed the lighting change, The Reef getting darker in a way around them, and he looked up.

The sun was going down, turning the world around them a light orange. The sky was a mix of colors, pinks, blues, and bright orange streaking across, with the white of the clouds floating through and blending in with the sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mochi look up at the sunset, a look of pure fascination on his face. Banira felt his hearts flutter, his eyes glued to the cute look on his octoling's face, and he scooted closer.

Mochi tentacles twitched, the ends being a hair away from Banira's arm, and he turned over, noticing how close the two were. His face turned a shade of pink and Banira could have sworn his own face was matching, his mind wanting him to get closer but being too scared to make a move. He leaned in, not entirely sure what he was doing, and his focus was on his octoling's lips. Was he really going to do this? Would Mochi not want to talk to him after this? No, he couldn't do this. He looked up to his cheek, gently blowing before backing up.

“Sorry, you uh... you had an eyelash on your cheek,” Banira looked away, feeling warmth rushing to his face. He saw Mochi touch his cheek out of the corner of his eye, the octoling's face going redder.

“I not notice, thanks you,” Mochi muttered out before whispering something in octarian, his small octoling staring out at the sunset in wonder.

What was wrong with him? He had been so distracted by his mind, all the things it had been making up about Mochi, and he just couldn't understand it. When did he start acknowledging him as Mochi instead of 8? Cod, he was a mess. He couldn't believe it, he had a _huge_ crush on his octoling. No, he wasn't _his _octoling, he was just an octoling that he happened to feel for. Why was he beating himself up over this? It was just a crush, he could get over it. Did he want to get over it, though? No, he wanted to be able to hold Mochi and not worry about how the octoling felt. His hearts pounded in his chest, from worry of Mochi not returning his feelings, from how much he liked him, from how everyone else would respond from a work relationship.

“Banira?” Mochi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the inkling turning toward him. “Can ask of you some thing?”

“Uh, sure. Ask away.”

“Can close eyes for moment?”

“Pardon?”

“Um...can...you...close...your...eyes...for...a...moment?” Mochi spoke slowly, making sure he spoke each word properly.

“Oh, uh...sure, I can do that,” he felt a little nervous, confused as to why Mochi would need him to close his eyes. He let the world go dark, trusting his octoling, his eyes closing. All he could feel was the breeze blowing between them, the sunset shining a reddish spot through his eyelids.

He heard some shuffling, feeling Mochi's leg bump his, and his hand on his shoulder. He was tempted to open his eyes but he didn't want to scare his octoling. His hearts were pounding against his ribcage so hard and loud he could have sworn Mochi could hear them, annoyed at his reaction to their close proximity. He could feel his face heating up and he tried to push it down, hoping it didn't show. Then, he felt something on his cheek and he was pretty sure his hearts stopped.

“Uh, there. That it. Can open eyes,” Mochi spoke, his hand and leg leaving Banira's personal space. The inkling opened his eyes. His octoling was bright red, refusing to look at him, and he seemed to be sitting a bit closer. Was he already sitting that close, Banira didn't know, but he also didn't really care.

“Did...did you just do what I think you just did?”

“Possible. What think I did?”

“Did you just kiss me?”

Mochi let out a squeak, his face getting seemingly darker, even covering part of his neck and his ears. His octoling covered his face with his hands, letting out a quiet whine. Banira felt bad, embarrassing him like that. He reached his arm out, going to give Mochi a pat on his shoulder, who let out a terrified squeak. His octoling went into octo-form and super jumped away, letting out a loud noise of distress instead of the usual cheer that usually followed.

The street lights turned on, the sun having set, and Banira stared after Mochi, the streak of pink ink fading away. He picked up Mochi's empty smoothie cup and jumped off the elevated wall, tossing both cups in a trashcan. The Reef was a lot more empty, most shops closing with the sun going down and most groups leaving. He felt the need to apologize but he got nervous at the thought, scared if he showed up at Mochi's doorstep that the octoling would slam the door in his face or just ignore him. He shook his head. He should at least try.

Banira turned into squid-form, super jumping back to the square in a streak of purple ink, hoping to talk to some people before heading to wherever Mochi disappeared to. He landed by the Crust Bucket, shaking out his tentacles and limbs. His eyes scanned the square, locating Pearl and Marina leaving their news room. He quickly jogged over to the two, surprised the two idols weren't getting swarmed by fans, and he intercepted them by the Shoal.

“Yo, it's 3! The agent that lands on phones and the returner of zapfish!” Pearl greeted him, catching the attention of a few inklings that were heading home.

“Be a bit quieter, Pearlie. People are starting to stare,” Marina coaxed, the teal-tinted octoling turning to Banira. “How are you doing, 3?”

“I'm doing okay. I just had a question or few.”

“Make it quick, me and 'Rina are on a tight schedule. Whatchu need?”

“You're close with 8, right? If, hypothetically, one needed to apologize to him, what would be a good way to go about it?”

“Well, that depends,” Marina started, adjusting the laptop bag she had slung over her shoulder. “Why does this person need to, hypothetically, apologize to him?”

“Uh...taken him out on a date and then embarrassed him by asking a question?”

“Sorry, y'all did what now?” Pearl was in front of him now, looking up at him, a unimpressed look on her face.

“Pearlie, relax. We don't know everything that happened yet. Now, what question did you ask him and why did he get all flustered?”

“He was kind of flustered the whole day, since I promised I'd take him out on a date. I thought about...kissing him but I couldn't go through with it so he...did it for me? I asked him about it and he just super jumped away.”

“That's cute! You two would make such a power couple! Yo, can me and 'Rina perform for your wedding?”

“We aren't getting married!”

“Relax 3. Pearlie, feel free to go ahead, I think I can deal with this.”

“I ain't going nowhere. This is interesting.”

“Can you two just help me?”

“Right, sorry. I'd say give him some space, let him do his thing, and then apologize. After he escaped from the Metro and beat the NILS statue he was somewhat reclusive for a bit. We tried to break him out of his shell but he seemed to be wanting to stay to himself until one day, he just opened up again. I have known him to just scrub everything when he is really upset, so just let him breathe for a bit,” Marina explained, smiling at him as she nudged the headphones on her neck.

“How long should I let him situate himself?”

“I'm not sure. Is Agent 4 at work or is he at their place?”

“4? The Cap'n had him on some work thing, I believe. But he may have gotten home by now.”

“Okay, 8 and 4 are close like brothers, you know. Perhaps 8 won't go on a cleaning spree, but will instead confide in 4? That may calm him down sooner than leaving him to clean their entire house.”

“Alright. Thank you, Marina. I think I'll go head their now and try to apologize to him.”

“Wait! Why'd ya only thank 'Rina! I helped too!”

“Right. Thanks Pearl.”

“Yeah, whatever 3. C'mon 'Rina, let's go!”

“You're welcome, 3. I hope things go well with you and 8. But, Pearlie is right. Our manager gets fussy when we miss meetings like this.”

Banira waved goodbye to them, watching as Off the Hook disappeared out of the square. He sighed, rolling his shoulders before heading to 8 and 4's place. He sped through the streets, ignoring the lit up Inkopolis Tower in the part of the Plaza he could see. A part of him wanted to super jump to their house, but he refrained, feeling like he burnt enough of that smoothie off from jumping to the square.

Most of the houses' lights were off, most inklings and octolings having gone to sleep by now, but he could see a few lights on at Mochi's place. He ran a little faster, reaching their walkway and bounding to their front door. He could hear their muffled voices through it and he hesitated from knocking.

“So, how did your day go, Moch?”

“Day? Went okay.”

“You sure? You seemed kind of upset when I got home,” Koré gasped, “Banira didn't stand you up, did he?”

“No, me legs work fine on own.”

“Oh, I meant he did come by for your hang out day right?”

“He did...”

“And? Did you have fun?”

“I not want talk about.”

“Really? That bad? You'd think someone as 'cool' as Banira would've made a date more enjoyable.”

“It not that! It just...I possible messed up.”

“What did you do? Wait, let me guess. You finally told him his cape was dumb, right?”

“No, his cape cool. I just...kiss face.”

“No way! You kissed him? But, I thought that was what you wanted?”

“It is but...he not react in happy fashion. I think me mess up.”

“I think you're being too hard on yourself. How did he react?”

“He question what I did.”

“He questioned what you did? Like, did he ask _why_ did you kiss him or did he ask _if_ you did kiss him?”

“He ask if.”

“Than what happened?”

“Me got scared and super jump home.”

“Really? You left before anything happened?”

“Was not supposed to?”

“Granted, I don't know what the full event was but it doesn't seem like he reacted in a bad way. I think you should've stayed until he brought you home.”

Banira got tired of listening, assuming they'd be at this for awhile, so he knocked on the door. He heard Koré call that he was on the way, the third agent tapping his foot as he waited. The door opened, revealing the light blue inkling, his hand on his hip.

“Oh, hi Banira. Did you need something?”

“Hey, I was wondering if Mochi was here?”

He heard a loud squeak from a room inside, the sound of feet running followed suit. Koré gave him a look before glancing behind him, the octoling being seen running down the hall and into a room. 4 seemed unamused, standing to the side and letting Banira in.

Koré's neat line of shoes were being covered by his agent boots, Banira being confused as to why Mochi hadn't fixed it like he usually would. The two agents walked into the living room, the room smelling like cleaning supplies, and 4 sat on the couch, messing up the tidy way the pillows were organized. He motioned for 3 to take a seat and Banira perched himself against an arm, picking up a pillow and placing it in his lap.

“Mochi isn't the best at explaining things. You wanna tell me what made him run away?”

3 paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, before he go into what happened at The Reef. He mentioned how he told Mochi the true meaning of date, the octoling's fear of blenders, all the way up to how he, Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, chickened out of something. 4 nodded, turning to look down the hall when he got to the point of Mochi kissing his cheek.

“I still don't get it but I can at least get you and Mochi talking again.”

“I just want to apologize to him, so that would be appreciated.”

“You got it,” Koré stood up and went into the doorway of the living room. “Yo, Moch! I need you for something, can you come here!”

“Banira not there, is he?” The octoling's voice came from down the hall, a touch of worry in his words.

“Nah, he left.”

“Okay. I on way.”

4 came back in the room, leaning over the back of the couch. “I'm gonna convince him to sit down and then I'll leave you two lovebirds to whatever you need to talk about.”

“What need Koré- Nope! Lied to me!” Mochi immediately turned to leave, 4 running up to him and whispering something to him. The octoling looked between the hall and Banira before walking in and sitting on the couch, fixing up the pillows.

“Alright, you two have fun. I'll be down the hall if you need me,” with those words, 4 left the room.

Mochi readjusted how the pillows were sitting on the couch, his attention on the one in Banira's lap, who placed it back in the spot behind him. The octoling leaned forward, fluffing out the pillow, before looking up at 3, moving back to his original spot.

“So about earlier, Mochi...”

“Can forget about? I not want ruin friendship.”

“What? That's not what I was thinking.”

“No?”

“I wanted to apologize for making you...really flustered and uncomfortable. My mind was just running at a million miles an hour and a part of me was thinking that there was no way you did what you did, despite every other part of me wanting it. So, I'm sorry for freaking you out but I want you to know that I'm not mad about what happened.”

“You not mad?”

“No, I'm not.”

“So...we can go on date again?”

Banira laughed, pulling Mochi into a hug, “if you can convince the Cap'n to give us another day off, I'll take you on another date.” His octoling let out a cheer, jumping off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

“Me can do that,” he called from the kitchen, the sound of glasses clinking and then the faucet turning on coming out muffled. Mochi came back, holding two glasses of water, and handed him one.

“Oh, thank you.”

“When is good day for date?”

“People usually go for fridays and saturdays. Maybe aim for one of those?”

“Next Saturday good?”

“Next Saturday? Callie was hoping to do a Squidbeak movie night that day. Maybe Sunday, since she is really hoping for a sleepover as well.”

“Next Sunday? That work. Is Callie having movie night her place?”

“I believe so, why?”

“It small apartment for 5 agent. Maybe could do here, it bigger place.”

“Maybe. Also, I have been meaning to ask how you two can afford a place like this.”

“Koré live in small home and he offer me move in. Pearl decide to buy place as long as we pay bill, so we not crowded in small place. Koré and I work hard to keep pay, but it not bad.”

“Oh. Well that was nice of Pearl. I could talk to Callie about having it here, that way her and Marie don't have to worry about hosting it.

“That would nice, if want to.”

“No problem. I do have to go, Cap'n expects me up for training early. I'll see you tomorrow though,” he handed Mochi his empty glass, waving a goodbye to him as he walked out the front door, and he heard the door lock behind him. His mind wandered to Mochi as he headed home, the lights from Inkopolis Tower lighting his way. Despite every instinct of his screaming at him to get over his crush, he went for it and now he had another date lined up for it.

The day went well, better than he imagined it would, and he felt excited for tomorrow. Even with work taking a lot out of him, he would see his octoling again. The two could talk during breaks, have lunch together now, maybe even teach each other some weapon tips. A giddy feeling swelled in his stomach, he hadn't felt like this since he first beat Octavio and met the Squid Sisters. He felt every nerve humming with excitement for what's to come and he couldn't wait.


End file.
